


Come Closer

by reogulus



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Manipulation, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reogulus/pseuds/reogulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terui Ryuu should have known better than to make a deal with a Sonozaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during Episode 44, between the scene where Terui Ryu "interrogates" Saeko at the Fuuto Hotel and the scene where he confronts Shroud in the forest.
> 
> Warning for terrible things happening to Terui Ryuu, unless you're into this kind of stuff. Special thanks to introductory and TehChou for the inspiration and encouragement :))))

"There is no end for vengeance."

Sonozaki Saeko hits the cue ball and sets him in motion, watching his fingers close around the white sphere and his eyes focus on her tranquil face. She smiles like she knows precisely how his world will end.

Terui Ryuu hears a small voice of reason telling him to leave her, but she'd already pulled him off the rails. It's been too late the moment she set her eyes on him.

He keeps his head down, trying to keep his breathing even, trying not to think about how Haruko screamed his name before she died. In the periphery of his sight Saeko circles around the pool table, stalks close behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, her manicured nails digging slightly into the fabric of his jacket. 

Terui Ryuu sets the ball down on the table and forces himself to look her straight in the eye, seething with rage. In one swift move he turns around and grabs both of her wrists to pin them down on the pool table.

She doesn't struggle against his hold, but nudges closer to his personal space, dares him to back away. He takes a deep breath but it's no use; all he's inhaling is the scent of her perfume and that only irritates him further.

"Sonozaki Saeko," Terui Ryuu squeezes the words out through his gritted teeth. "Tell me what I need to know."

She feigns incredulity with a passive meanness. "Haven't I already, Terui-san?"

He tightens his grip until she starts to frown, bends down so he's whispering in her ear. "Shroud. How do I defeat her?"

Saeko looks up at him, unruffled and amused. "Are you going to put me under arrest if I refuse to tell you?"

He answers her question by lifting the handcuffs from his back pocket and puts it around her hands. She doesn't fight or speak until he's about to take her out of the bar.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Taking me to the police station? I'm a fugitive of the Museum, Terui. My father will get word about my being in the custody of the police and his lieutenants have no qualms about hurting some cops."

Terui Ryuu wills away the impulse to throw her down on the pool table and loosens his grip on her elbow. "You ask too many questions."

"So I've been told." Saeko walks back to the far side of the pool table with an infuriating confidence. She leans against the edge of the table and seats herself on it, her cuffed hands folded in her lap. 

"Come," she looks over her shoulder, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Terui Ryuu balls his hands into fists and closes his eyes. His father asked him to count to ten whenever he feels like he wants to punch something or someone. He's never been in a fight since middle school; not a personal one, and certainly not a personal one in which he loses.

He counts to one and walks towards Saeko, knowing she's got him exactly where she wants him.

 

She pulls him close by the front of his undershirt, her voice low and smooth like viscous venom in his ear. "I can tell you how to kill her. I can tell you the only thing that's been keeping her alive, and I can tell you how to take it away from her."

Suddenly it's difficult to keep his heart from racing. "What do you want?"

Saeko tosses her head back with a laugh, balancing precariously on the dark mahogany wood, her right leg stretched out so her calf is touching Terui Ryuu's hip, the smooth nylon against the texture of his canvas trousers. "If you want to make a deal, you'd have to ask more nicely than that."

Terui Ryuu chews on his bottom lip, hoping in vain that it will keep his face from burning up. He hasn't felt this hungry or desperate since Shroud gave him the Accel memory, and the awkward and taut feeling rising down under certainly isn't --

He hears Saeko's giggles; the sight of how shaken up he's become seems to please her greatly. She brings up her bound hands, soft fingers cupping his jaw. Her touch is cold, sending shivers down his spine against his wish.

"Look at me," her voice is unyielding, her hands holding his face still. Terui Ryuu closes his eyes in defiance. Suddenly her hands are around his throat, threatening to apply pressure and his eyes snap open in shock and rage.

He could have put a bullet in her right there and then, and it would have been justified in every way but he only waited. He's looking at her with weakening legs, his composure an increasingly laboured pretense. His eyes are ablaze with a mix of panic and rage and hers quiet pools of darkness. Saeko doesn't take her hands off him. 

"Walk away now, or make me come with your mouth." She says in a perfectly conversational tone, as if she isn't handcuffed with her hands around a policeman's neck and there aren't about twenty people in this city who want her dead, as if she will entertain any protests from him.

 _This is madness,_ Terui Ryuu thinks to himself, but the heat trapped under his belt doesn't lie.

At long last, she drops her hands and her gaze, the former folded in her lap again and the latter lingering on the slight curve hugging the front of his pants, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

He surveys their surroundings and clears his throat with much hardship. What comes out after is barely louder than a mumble. "Can we go...?"

Saeko laughs again, head tilted to her left like she thinks he's cute. "What's the matter? You keep your head low and I'll keep quiet."

Terui Ryuu looks up at the ceiling and takes one last deep breath. He can't feel his legs, can't feel anything except the rush of blood in his head that's been screaming _do it do it do it_ since he found out Shroud is connected to the murder of his family.

Her skirt is already at his eye-level when he realizes his knees have folded him into a crouch. Her hands are on him again, gently pushing his shoulder down, until he shifts his stance to be properly kneeling before her, and her feet resting on his shoulders.

_Do it._

Terui Ryuu places a cautious hand on her thigh, fingers shaking as he pushes up the hem of Saeko's ruched skirt, sweating under the layer of his jacket.

"Don't make it seem like I've made such a difficult demand, Terui. I could have asked for something else...something much more unpleasant for you. But this is not one of those things, is it?"

She sees right through him and it's no surprise anymore. There is desire showing in her eyes now, desire and smugness and a mirroring hunger. He sees, he observes but all he can think about is grabbing hold of her ankles, splitting her open and devouring her. He wants to break her in the way she has broken him.

She smiles wider as he bends to his task with calm, deliberate hands, steadied by the newfound vindictive.

 

Before pulling down her thigh-high stockings he pauses for a second to get a hold of himself. Saeko is quiet, as she promised, just a presence of silent scrutiny. He hooks his thumbs in the thin beige nylon and rolls his hands downward, calloused fingers caressing the smooth skin of her thigh, teasing a gasp out of her. It gives him a certain comfort knowing that while she dictated what is to be done, she has pretty much no idea _how_ he’s going to do it.

He rolls the nylons down to her ankles and leaves them there, because if they are in his hands he will probably try to strangle her. She’s still in handcuffs, but seems rather content about it despite how it’s harder for her to maintain balance. He straightens up a little to grab hold of her hips and closes the gap between them, keeping Saeko upright as she spreads her legs in anticipation. He nudges forward by a mere inch and already, he can smell her arousal.

Terui Ryuu pointedly forces himself not to think about how he’s definitely half-hard now, just hikes up her skirt and reaches down under to tug at her underwear. She growls, whether out of satisfaction or impatience, he doesn’t know. He slides the delicate piece of black lace down in one sure and swift move, and it feels like an eternity when he finally presses his mouth against her inner thigh, the soft fabric stretched between her knees.

Saeko lets out a throaty groan, fingers sunk into the crown of his hair. He can feel her nails scrape lightly against his scalp as she tightens her hold around him with a deliberate menace. Terui Ryuu returns the favour by planting a trail of kisses upward, near the centre of her heat and catches the slightest sliver of skin between his teeth, grazing it so she pulls on his hair just a little harder, right as his tongue darts out to lick a stripe between her lips.

Saeko quivers under his touch for a split second then steadies herself against the firm hold of his hands on her hips, hands moving downward to his nape and shoving him towards her, either because she wants more or because she doesn’t want to fall back on the pool table. He curls his arm around her thighs so his hands are splayed on the pale, soft flesh, keeping them apart just enough for him to have easy access.

“Quick,” finally she speaks, curt and unyielding and he obeys because that’s the only thing he is capable of when his desire hangs heavy and erect between his legs. He fits his lips against the moist, pink flesh and licks into her, his nose nuzzling against her clit. Above him Saeko is breathing heavy, her legs wrapping tighter around his neck. He doesn’t give her even a moment to pace herself, catches her clit between his lips and suckles on it hard enough to extract a low moan from her.

Terui Ryuu looks up at her through his lashes, lips and chin shiny with his spit and her wetness. For a split second, they inhale at the same time in silent calculation, gauging whether the other party is enjoying this more than they are. That is, until Saeko pushes him back into her, the chain of the handcuffs tightly drawn on the back of his neck, a wordless _more_.

As much as he hates to admit it, Terui Ryuu is happy to oblige. He hasn't been in the position to kneel between a woman’s legs in a long time, but the techniques seem to be coming back to him like a second nature. He kisses and licks and sucks with as much sloppiness as he can muster, until her scent fills up his nostrils, until she thrusts her hips into his face with the same hunger that is burning in the pit of his stomach.

He wants her to come undone, wants the illusion that he possesses some sort of leverage in the situation. But she’s always taken what she wants, and he is no exception. She never takes her hands off Terui Ryuu’s head for a second, just holding him there, holding him down as if his tongue and lips and chin and arms exist solely to please her. When her nails dig into his scalp hard enough to hurt, the savage urge in the back of his head seems to be tamed and it hardly matters that given the opportunity, she will ruin him beyond the possibility of resurrection.

“Keep going,” she whispers at him. “Have I told you to stop?”

He can feel his face heating up in shame, or anger, or both. “Don’t question me,” Terui Ryuu mumbles under his breath with the tangy taste of her on his tongue. She laughs a bit breathlessly, spreads her legs further so they are draping over his biceps. He is drawn back in almost instinctively, but harder and faster this time, holding her in place and fucks her with his tongue, until she almost falls on her back. He fights back the impulse to free his cock from the confines of his trousers and stroke himself, works his mouth so he’s devouring her entirely, makes sure that he tastes everything she has to give.

Suddenly he can feel Saeko’s body tense up, her legs weakening under his arms and she pulls him away, panting heavily and fisting her hands in his hair, forcing him to look up. Terui Ryuu knows she’s close, struggles against her hold to get back in and finish her off but she won’t let him, tightens her grip until he almost yelps in pain.

“Touch yourself.” She spits the words down on his face, where her juices and his saliva are coating his lips and drying on his chin, “ aren't you hard? I want to watch.”

Terui Ryuu bites back a whimper, reaches down with numb fingers, fumbles at his button fly and as soon as his aching erection frees from his underwear she grabs hold of him and pushes him into her again. He darts out his tongue and licks furiously, almost a reflex action by now. His left hand pins Saeko’s hip on the table’s edge while his right hand strokes himself, smearing pre-come down the shaft.

At long last she shudders against him, her breath catches and the muscles of her thigh stiffen. He can feel her coming on his face, the warm fluids leaking onto his mouth and chin and he swipes up the last drops with a few lazy licks, a solid, content feeling consolidating inside him.

He is about to smile when she pushes him with her legs, hard enough so he loses balance and falls backwards onto the carpet, and before he knows what’s going on Saeko is hovering over him, with a heeled foot is on his chest.

Her skirt is down but she hasn't pulled up her panties or stockings, letting them fall to her ankles without a care. From where he’s lying he can see perfectly the droplets of come running down her thigh, glistening against the pale yellow light from the lamp behind the pool table. She kicks him, hard, while his hand is still on his cock. Twice in the ribs and once in the groin, the flat of her designer shoe grinds against his knuckles without mercy. Terui Ryuu lies on his back, breathless, knowing there will be bruises tomorrow, knowing he’s been beaten, knowing his cock is still leaking into his fingers.

She doesn't run yet, crouches down beside him and gives his cock a squeeze. He moans out loud at the sudden contact and she dips her fingers into his pocket while his body is still pliant and yearning. She finds the keys and unlocks the cuffs as he spills into his palm.

Saeko straightens up, cradles his jaw in the soft curve of her hand while he’s seeing double, trying hard to catch his breath. She smiles at him; her forefinger traces the ridge of his nose, down to the swollen mess of his mouth, to the quivering line of his half-damp chin.

“Foolish boy. How many times have you done this for Shroud? She couldn't have just given away the Accel memory willy-nilly. I bet she made you prove yourself to her, right? With your face in her cunt, doing whatever she asks because that all you’re good for, just a pawn taking orders from your betters, and you expect everything to be handed to you.”

“You—” Terui Ryuu struggles to get up, his face scorching hot with shame and fury, but her shoe is on his chest as soon as he tries to make a move.

“Eat dirt,” she laughs, pulls up her underthings and walks away, leaving him as mess on the floor while the others look on.

Terui Ryuu buttons up his trousers and stands up, having to lean on the pool table for support as his feet are stinging with pins and needles. He hears snickers from around the room, digs his nails into his palms, counts to ten as he leaves the bar because he has done enough stupid shit for the day.

 

Outside it’s still sunny, his bike lying quietly in wait for its rider. He’s got secrets to uncover, people to save, and a war raging on his mind.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ Terui Ryuu steels himself and straddles the bike. He’d rather focus on the throbbing pain in his torso and the stinging sun is in his eyes, but he can’t deny the clammy mess in his crotch and how it clings to him, the humiliation and shame that he can’t quite shake off.

He wipes his mouth and swallows, tries to get rid of the taste of Sonozaki Saeko in his mouth, while her taunt is still loud and clear in his head. He revs the engine and rides, leaving his defeat behind. The day is not done yet.

(So why does it all feel so futile?)


End file.
